Marmalade Sky
by 91th-utopia
Summary: Set after the national tournament. Sendoh x OC. A multi-chapter story that will take a long time to update once.


Note:Sendoh is my love yo. So please appreciate this piece of story or drabble. I still suck at all this story writing but, I did try my best. OC x Sendoh. I can't think of any good Sendoh couples apart from senru but I don't even know how to write about them T.T

Tsukimiya's POV:

I laid down on the basketball court as I stared into the almost midnight Saturday sky. There were countless stars shining in the dark sky, yet they all looked dull with no light. The dark sky seems so far away, it was closer to me when I was younger. I turned my face to the right side as I moved my hand to my hair, ruffling it, my styled hair droop and was now unkempt. I looked up again and saw the basketball hoop, far and distant, as if it was denying me. I closed my eye and sighed, unknowingly drifted off to the dreamland.

I opened my eyes again, only an hour later. I stood up again and picked up the basketball of mine that was few meters away from me. I continued to practice my shooting and get ready for the winter highschool try- out. Just a few more months, and I would be in my last year... Time sure goes fast. Whoosh. The basket went in. I took the basketball and continued my late night training, it's about 2 am now. Bam. The basket missed. I got the rebound and resumed. The cool breeze blew against my body that was moist with my sweat. My shirt was totally wet like I had just ran through a heavy downpour. My worries spun through my head just like how the leaves moved along with the wind. I dropped on the floor as the ball hit the basket. A sudden pain pierced through my head and I grabbed my head, trying to calm the wild pain that was spreading through my head. What a time.

"Hey, got chased out of your home, or breakup? Hahaha." A voice appeared. I looked up. It was Sendoh, that annoying friend of mine. We had been really close since we were in middle school.

"Che, as if I would be sad for a boy. And my parents was out in granny house." I replied to Sendoh as I continued to calm that headache that was getting wilder.

"Ohhh, catching a breather now? It's pretty late now you know." Sendoh responded as he sat down beside me. I massaged my head and replied, "Yeah, pretty much and also practising for winter try-out. I heard that you had became the captain for the dude's basketball team. Didn't Uozumi-senpai whined about staying here?"

"Yeah, senpai screamed at me when he caught me fishing. He really want to remain as the captain. But still, it is autumn now, it is surprising to sweat a lot in the weather now. You must be working very hard." Sendoh complained and took the basketball, spinning it on his fingertip.

" I am Uozumi-senpai, I will scream at you too." I laughed as drips of sweat trickled down my forehead, the pain was excruciating. "Hey, why are you even out at this time? It is 2am now."

"My parents are overseas, the house is my place now." Sendoh said as he makes a 3-pointer.

"Is that so..." I said, my head hurts so much that I couldn't handle it anymore. I dropped onto the ground, a loud thud could be heard.

I curled up as I tried to relieve the pain, it was no use. I heard footsteps getting louder beside my ear. I could feel the pant of someone, the moist breath on my cheeks. "Oi, Oi! Do-ahou! You okay?! Don't scare me!" I lost consciousness and everything blacked out.

Sendoh's Pov:

As I heard a loud thud, I turned my head to see if there was anything I could tease about. But all I see was Tsukimiya all curled up, her head in her hands as her panting were louder and louder. I immediately dropped the basketball onto the floor and rushed towards her. I closed the distance between us as I tried to make sure that she was fine. I flipped her over, she looked at me for a second and her eyes shut tight. I knelt and place her head on my thighs, slapping her face as fast as I could while i was trying to wake her up. "Hey! Hey! Dont die!"

But to no avail, she just kind of fainted. I placed my hand on her forehead, and it was very warm. What a time for her to have a fever. It was literally midnight, and I don't even really remember where her house was, and I couldn't be leaving her here to be noticed by other people. I quickly picked her up and piggyback her, as I rushed back to my house. Hey, no bad intentions. She was lighter than she seems, it surprised me. While i was on my way home, it started raining, seriously what great coincidence. Tsukimiya having really bad fever and a heavy downpour, her condition would get worst like this, I really need to get home faster. I continued running as fast as I could. My lungs were gasping for as much air as possible, but I could not stop. I need to get her to a shelter soon since there wasn't any doctor that was still awake.

As I reached my house, I quickly kick off my shoes, and quickly open the door, almost topple over once it was opened. I quickly ran into my room and put her gently on my bed, and then rushed off to find some cloth and medicine. I wet the cloth and squeeze d it dry, then quickly walked back to my room. She was sweating and shivering non-stop, the weather was cold after all. I opened my drawer in the cupboard and took out a fresh blanket, and placed it on her, making sure that she wasn't cold or anything. Then, I placed the damp cloth on her forehead to ease her fever.

"Geez... You better don't die..." I mumbled. She seemed to have stopped shivering after a few minutes, I took off the piece of cloth gently so that I could damp it again. Before I go to the bathroom, I placed my hand on her forehead for a while to see if the fever had at least cooled a little, and then I strolled off to the bathroom. I came back from the bathroom only to see her about to fall off the edge of my bed. I quickly ran beside her and pulled her back to the centre of the bed, and put the blanket properly again. I heaved a sigh of relief as I placed the damp cloth on her forehead. Then, sitting on the side of the bed.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. It is 3.30 a.m now. _

My eyelids were growing heavier and heavier by each minute. I don't really want to sleep as I want to look at Tsukimiya sleeping, she looks like a Angel even tthough the way she sleeps amazed me, a lot. She sleeps like a shrimp; curled up and many more positions. I blushed at the thought. Not her sleeping position, though. I ruffled my head as fast as I can, and my styled up spiky hair dropped down and my face feeling all tense and hot. I looked at her, she was frowning in her sleep. Unconsciously, I held her hand tightly, fingers intertwined. The drowsiness kicked in, I tried to keep myself awake but to no avail, my eyelids shut and I drifted off to sleep in an instant, lying on my arm.

Tsukimiya's POV:

My eyes twitched. The sunlight hurts my eyes so much that my eyelids fluttered open. Looking at the ceiling, I could tell that this wasn't my house. I panicked. I quickly looked around, left and right. It seems like the room of a dude, with basketball lying somewhere on the floor, and a study desk nearby. The sunlight literally burning as it shines like a asshole. Suddenly, my left arm felt a little dead. So much for my slow reaction. I slowly turned my head towards my left, and saw a dude lying asleep on the bed. I extend my right arm and slowly swept the hair away from his face. To my surprise, it was Sendoh. He was looking so much different from usual, he looked like a little child. I then looked at my left hand that was growing numb by each second, it was intertwined with his. I tried to pull away with little force, to my amusement, his grip grew tighter as he shifted his position nearer towards me, his leg touching mine. I stared at him as I was very tempted to 'boop' his nose.

His eyes opened and it scared me literally. He lifted his head and looked at me. We stared at each other for a moment...

Sendoh's Pov:

As I felt something tugging away from my hand, I instinctively gripped on it tighter. I felt someone staring at me, and thus, I opened my eyes to look at the person.

As I open my eyes, I saw Tsukimiya in front of me, lying on my bed. I almost jerked backwards when I see her, and was wondering why she was here in my bed. Memories flooded back and I finally get the situation. But as I slowly recalled that I gripped her hand even tighter while i was sleeping, I can feel the blood rushing to my face. I am so embarrassed that I want to bury myself in a hole now.

"Sendoh..? Your face looks red. Did you caught my fever?" Tsukimiya suddenly spoke, looking worried and all.

"Ah-Ah no, I am perfectly fine. Ahaha, hahaha. Well good morning, let me get some coffee and pills for you. Wait a while.. haha..." I replied nervously as I quickly ran to the kitchen to avoid her. I swear it was so embarrassing that I could die.

I somehow tripped and fall on my face during the process. Tsukimiya must have heard me, she is now beside me, asking me if I am all right. So much for wanting to avoid her and try calming myself down. I can feel my face going redder and hotter.

"You don't seem fine, you look like you are going to die soon." Tsukimiya once again said, with a really worried face.

I denied as fast as I could and tried to stand up and make some coffee for the both of us, as expected, I tripped and eat shit again. I pushed myself up to a sitting position, and try to ease myself. All of a sudden, Tsukimiya's hand was placed gently on my face. My heart started to beat even faster, my chest was going to explode.

"Geez, it's really hot, you alright?" She asked again.

" Yeah, I told you I am perfectly fine." I raised my voice a little louder.

"I-I am sorry!" I apologized and looked away from her, trying to calm myself once again.

"No, my fault. Should have let go when you told me to." She said in a gentle tone and let go of my face, "Since you just fell down or something, guess we will eat outside."

"But..." I protested.

"Hey Sendoh, I don't want to see you tripped again. Hearing the sound is painful enough you know." She chuckled and stood up, "Mind meeting at your house later again for breakfast?"

"You... You sure? I am sure you have not recovered yet." I replied as I slowly stood up.

"Yeah, I gotta bath after all, and change my clothes."

"Oh... Sure then. Let me send you off." I said as I head to the door and lead her out.

We then waved good bye and she walked off. I stood still at the entrance and stared at her back. She turned around and waved goodbye again, with a sweet and gentle smile. My heart was jumping so fast and hard that I could go crazy at any moment. I waved back and watched as she fade into the horizon. I went back into my house and quickly went to freshen myself up, getting ready for later...


End file.
